


Wonderful Life

by soteriophobe



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soteriophobe/pseuds/soteriophobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal likes to run. Peter likes to chase him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Life

  
  



End file.
